lotsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lorak990
Welcome Feel Free to leave comments/requests here, thx. Lorak, where is "Facilities" page ? It say;s that same page already exists, but I can't find it? Lorak I have some Google docs that you can use for your data here. They are currently up to date with 99% of all the stuff in the game. I actually just started a LoTS wikia here but I see you've already started one, so I can offer some assisstance to you if you'd like. Veb84 02:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Getting connected. Lol, I think we were leaving each other a message at the same time. ^_^ Or maybe not... Anyways. I am abandoning my LoTS wiki in hopes of assisting you with yours. I can collect the data and other info and pass it onto you in hopes that we can keep the wiki better updated. Veb84 02:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Facilities I just started playing LotS earlier this week, and I am willing to do periodic data dumps for you. I have already worked on the Communication Array page heavily but I am unfamiliar with the controls to make my contributions look nicer. If it is alright with you I will continue entering data in this format for you to organize more formally. Thank You hey do you know why i can't add images? i want to edit raid loot and add some pictures but i can't ;/ i compled more than you ____________________________________________________________ Just put up a missing stamina boss - sludge serpent with nightmare loot, needs sorting in terms of formatting JSRGibbs 02:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Off-site advertisement Hi Lorak. I'm Brandon, a community manager here at Wikia. I wanted to let you know that I've removed the link to the other wiki from the main page. Please do not re-add it. Doing so is a violation of our Terms of Use, which prohibits unsolicited advertisements. Moving content off of Wikia and putting it onto another site is, of course, completely allowed under the Creative Commons license. However, as you know, we do keep wikis that fork from Wikia open, including this one. Please do not use this wiki to promote your new wiki. This includes templates, notices, or URLs on pages—including the main page. We look at this no differently than you likely would if someone came to your site with a link that said "Come to this other site instead!" Additionally, just as a general overview of our expectations, please do not try to change fundamental elements of this site, such as the purpose of the site. You are free to work on the other wiki off of Wikia, just as this wiki is free to remain here without intereference from those who have chosen to make the new wiki their priority. This wiki will be left intact and available for any future editor to use. Thanks. If you have any questions, please let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC)